The Band Part One
by sexandviolence201f
Summary: My own next season, Santana has a supernatural gift the original three someone of the cheerios joined the squad again but that's the beginning. Katrina and Solomon is mine and Isabella is whoamI2010..TY ian rowley for the start of the series
1. Chapter 1

_The band_

_By_

_Sexandvioence201_

_**Author's Notes: Solomon is mine and Isabella is WhoAreyou2010...This story is from Whoami2010 story called My Ex-girlfriend**_

_Part One _

_Katrina was by her piano as she was getting ready for the new year as a senior which she never thought she would see. She was alive and knocking on the door was Brittany. She bounce in and Katrina gave her a present. It's was a new doll and Brittany was very happy. "I love this doll." Brittany said and added, "And I love you. My mother is still not sick, she was cure by something and the trolls would dancing but I didn't want to open my eyes." "How's Bunny?" Katrina asked and Brittany responded, "She's working on her new business for security." "That was wild in Boston." Katrina said and Brittany responded, "I got to jump down ten feet. I want to marry you after high school." '"You want to wait that long." Katrina said and Brittany responded, "I want to be Mrs. Show-Pierce but the doll house comes with the deal. If we get divorce there could be visitation." Katrina touched Brittany on her face and gave her kiss or two. Brittany's cell was on and Santana remind her about the party. Brittany had to come over to asked her something. _

_Santana was up in her room and she had her I-pod on as she was drawing something it was a back-scene drop of a winter wonderland. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Santana said and it was Brittany….She sat down and Santana gave her look because Brittany was like super happy. "When we graduated, will you be my maid of Honor." Brittany said and Santana gave her a look. She put her pad and pens down. "Your serious." Santana said and added, "Anything for you girl but your getting married young." "I love her and we been through a lot. I don't want to make out with anyone else but her." Brittany said and Santana agree to. _


	2. Chapter 2

_The Band_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Two_

"_Where's Rachel?" Brittany asked and Santana looked sad because she really missed her girlfriend, she was in love. "She was going shopping for school and visiting grandparents." Santana said and Brittany saw she was sad. "You can't breathe when she's not here.." Brittany said and Santana shrug that off. "Yeah.." Santana said and then went back to her drawing. "You been together for 9 months San your second to me and Katrina. We have girlfriends and I am going to get married." Brittany said and added, "Your in love and you love having sex with your squeaky." _

_Santana put it down again. "I did horrible things to her and she is talented. She wears these cute sweaters and doesn't care what anyone thinks." Santana said and Brittany responded, "Your dating yourself. Your two Santana except for the sweaters. I love Katrina because she's like you, she's my best friend and we could date without having sex." "I actually like not having sex all the time and the thing is that we still look at guys but I don't want to do that anymore and I hope she feels the same." Santana said…_

_Quinn and Solomon got off the airplane to the terminal. He saw someone playing an acoustic and Quinn had to pull him away. "Baby we have to go." Quinn said and they would holding hands. Holly left a day early and met the couple to get them home. "All right now I think you should know that there's a party going to happened." Holly said and Quinn voice her concern. "That's why I'm going to take the long way so we're a little late." Holly said and Quinn responded, "Thanks Ms. Holiday." "I bump into Isabella." Holly said and told what happened. She told them that Isabella wanted Solomon back and Holly told her that he has a girlfriend who treats him like he is number one. She recalled that Isabella actually regrets how it ended but knows Quinn is better for him. _


	3. Chapter 3

_The Band_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Three_

_At the Mall, Rachel was about to see Santana and she went into the elevator with another woman with a cap and red dress with black boots. As they went up, the elevator stopped. _

"_I swear to God sometimes. Sorry." Isabella said and Rachel responded, "It's okay I'm Jewish, I think I would too." Rachel looks down at the boots and complimented them. "Thanks my mother tries like hell to get me to dress more stylish and I try like hell to avoid that but I like these." Isabella said and Rachel told her that it fits her well… "My girlfriend always tells me that every now and then it's okay to dress not like myself. She loves how I am but would love to see me change it up. At first I thought she didn't like me for who I am but you know relationships about compromising and I think the boots will be perfect." Rachel said and Isabella responded, "I hated these types of boots sometimes because I dump my ex with them on for cheating on me with a stripper. My mother almost die and I admit I was a bitch. I was awful but I thought he got that I still loved him and he fuck a stripper." "That's awful. I am sure there's other words but I can't imagine being dumped for a stripper." Rachel said and Isabella responded, "It's not the best feeling but that's why I'm here to get back y ex-boyfriend. His name is Solomon King." Rachel turned to Isabella _

_As the door flew opened after being stuck she left the elevator. As she met her two dads, she went to her house and neatly but quickly put her clothes away. She put on a sweater and long skirt with heels. They drove her to Santana's. She rang the bell, Santana opened the door and crawl into Rachel's arms they would together. _

_Santana had her walking in and complimented her on the skirt. She loved the heels too. "It's a special occasion and I know that Quinn is your BFF I think the term." Rachel said and Santana responded, "She is my roommate and sometimes I get tired of her but not you." "I never felt more beautiful when I'm with you." Rachel said and Santana couldn't believe what she has with Rachel it's mutual because Santana doesn't have that big empty feeling anymore. Rachel makes Santana understand that love must be in the same league has having it all. Love or power can't stand on it's own._

"_I have to tell you something. Isabella is here." Rachel said. The plus with having Rachel as your girlfriend, she remembers everything. _


	4. Chapter 4

_The Band_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Four_

_Brittany opened the door to see her mother getting ready to plant. "Bunny wanted me to see you before she went to work just know." Brittany said and Her mother gave her a stern look. "Your girlfriend, your future wife I'm mad at her." Her mother said and added, "We raised you that if someone was going to married you then they need to asked our blessing. I don't care if it's a woman or man. It needs to happen." _

"_I'm sorry mom." Brittany said and her mother cracked up laughing. "You would joking." Brittany said "Honey if you believe that Katrina is right for you then go for it." Brittany knew she was the right one because she has orgasms and Katrina treats her like a lady eighty percent of the time and then a sexy beast twenty percent of the time._

_Brittany went over to Katrina's to get her for the party. Katrina came out and kissed her girlfriend. "Hi Ms. Show-Pierce." Katrina said and Brittany responded, "Hi. Mrs. Pierce-Show" So Brittany was driven by Katrina whose her hand was on Brittany's thigh as they enter the gas station. The cell rang and kat answered it…_

'

"_Hey San!" Katrina said and then paused. "Brittany, what does code Reservoir mean?" Katrina asked and Brittany knew that was. "Drive faster." _

_Santana then hung up and as Rachel was setting the food up. Santana paused to realize that this girl who she used to make life hell for was the love of her life. It will be tonight that Santana is going to share something with her. Santana kissed Rachel's neck and she told Santana, she's working her magic to please stop. Rachel then silence Santana with a series of kisses. _

"_What's code Reservoir?" Rachel asked.._

"_I love the guy who wrote Pulp fiction and so whenever there's someone that needs to be targeted we say Code Reservoir because of the scene when they walk out of the car in slow motion. It means we're going to handle business. This girl is a Zacchara baby and we have another chick dating Big-foot who swears she's changed plus Quinn's racist sister. This year is going to be war as well as trying to keep a web-site up, New directions…" Santana said._

_Rachel stopped what she was doing and looks at Santana. "You have to be a cheerio again… San the balance is off when it's you, Brittany and Quinn you bring fear into people. If you want to stop them you have to go back." Rachel said. Rachel promise to help her with a weekly plan and moments later Santana crashed onto the couch then fell asleep._

_Santana saw a hall-way in her dream and she walked through hearing screams everywhere around her. Then down the hall, it was Rachel and as she was running to her. Rachel's eyes would white and had fangs…Santana woke up suddenly and Rachel ran to her. "Baby your okay." Rachel said and Santana tried to brush it off but the dream made Santana jump.. Rachel didn't know what to make of that…. _


	5. Chapter 5

_The Band_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Five_

_So Santana brought Brittany up to date. "Do you need me?" Katrina asked and Santana responded, "We need someone to look after the web-site. We got this." Outside the door twenty minutes later, Holly got the happy couple back and then there was the surprise as the other glee members shown up. So during the party Santana walked up to Quinn. "Code Reservoir." Santana said and Quinn walked over with Brittany. _

_Quinn couldn't believe this. "Okay we have Sophia, Angel and Isabella. Isabella is going to be in New Directions that's a given. Sophia is going to be in the cheerios and Angel is going to be in both." Quinn said and Brittany responded, "The inmates are running things." "We are going to have a long senior year so let's have a good night" _

_It was a great party they even made Finn's girlfriend Angel Cole welcomed as they kept there enemy closed, very close. _

_Rachel got pulled into Santana's room and wanted to show her something. "Now you can't tell everyone about this." Santana said and Rachel was curious. Santana showed her drawings and Rachel couldn't believe it was so life-like, she couldn't remember being in the position of the picture._

"_I don't remember…" Rachel said and Santana responded, "That's the thing I thought of you and drew it..." Rachel flipped the pages and saw something. It was a picture of them in regional and Rachel knows Santana didn't take this to mess with her.. _

"_When I was young, I could do this in my sleep. Puck, cheerios and…Finn. Blank and then you came along. I want you to keep looking." Santana said and Rachel just flipped through them.. She then came across another picture it was of Rachel and her looking into mirror, the mirror looked modern the dresses didn't. "They just come…" Santana said and then showed her another book. _

_Rachel looked at them and Santana just stared at her. "You know besides being really freak out I never felt better drawing this especially you. Look if you want to run and.." Santana said and Rachel gave her a sincere smile.. "You have a gift." Rachel said and added, "If it gets weirder you have to tell me.." "You are the only one who knows." Santana said and added, "Quinn would think I'm crazy and Brittany would understand but as a big mouth. This is part of the reason why I am a bitch because I draw things and…" Santana stopped and went into the dresser. "They call this auto-writing and it's where something is speaking through you, this is how they communicate." Santana said and Rachel kept reading. "Who's Camille Colon?" Rachel asked and Santana told her about the legend of her how she died. Rachel still freak out but saw how scare Santana is. "I guess I've been looking for someone who I could talked too. I met you and I started to sing and dance. When I say Glee is the best thing of my day, I could forget about Cheerios or school and this." Santana said…_

_**Santana sings:**_

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kind of boring_

_Need something that i can confess_

_Till all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm Gonna give all my secrets away_

_Got no reason_

_Got no shame_

_Got no family_

_I can blame_

_Just don't let me disappear_

_I'm tell you everything_

"_I will get keep every single one for you and so come on down to the party." Rachel said and took her girlfriend's hand but first put everything away. _


	6. Chapter 6

_The Band_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Six_

_The following morning, everyone was outside. First it was Artie then Chang and Tina who met up glad to see each other. Finn and Puck would next. "Ready for senior year." Artie said to Finn and he was happy to see his friends. He's still in love with Angel who was standing behind her. "It's going to be hard losing Sam.' Finn said and Tina responded, "You still got Solomon and my boyfriend plus Mike." "Wait you forgot two more." Kurt said as Blaine was right behind him. "I transfer." Blaine said and Puck responded, "Damn we are going to unbeatable." Sophia came with there fellow football mates. "Hello losers.." Sophia said as she's know what Santana was and Angel walked up to give Finn a deep kiss then flipped Sophia off. "So where's the others?" Kurt asked and the guys rolled in_

_The three cars drove in. First it was Solomon who came out then opened the door for his Quinn and they waited as Katrina came out. Quinn gave a very sincere fuck you look to Sophia and Kat went over to opened the door for Brittany. It was Santana and Rachel who came out at the same time and walked over to the group.. _

_\"Welcome to senior year, bitches." Brittany said and Katrina told everyone she just saw the Jersey Shore marathon. "Let's go take over." Quinn said. Santana then took the case she was carrying and look over at Puck. "Do you mind being the new cameraman for the new directions website?" Santana asked him and he turned it on. It was rolling as the girls would rolling…_

"_Welcome everyone to senior year and this is the group that's going to be two-time national champions, three times sectional champions and two time regional champions." Rachel said and Quinn responded, "The cheerios will go back to where we belong as well.." "So what did we do this summer?" Santana asked and Katrina, "We blog." "She put a ring on it." Brittany said and Katrina added how Brittany is hers now. "Also check out that Royalty is in the process of releasing our first two songs." Solomon said and then added, "To our new quarterback Mr. Finn Hudson." "I want to say that we are ready to score touchdowns and right now I'm going to make out with my girlfriend." Finn said and was all over Angel…_

"_Oh God Heteros, Bigfoot kissing." Santana said and Rachel added, "Oh my God is that what I looked like." "Anyway…"Quinn said as she couldn't stop laughing. "Damn those Heteros. Wait I am a hetero and now let's welcome our new member…Kurt.." Quinn said and Kurt did the introduction.._

"_Hey everyone now the weebios gave these guys nightmares but I missed my guy and so I transfer here with the winning team.." Blaine said and added, "That's right I hopped, skipped and jump to the bandwagon…" _

_So the first order of business audition of Cheerios after discussions and blackmail. _

_Quinn, Santana and Brittany would back…As Quinn walked in Sophia gave her shit about the opening of head cheerleader. "That's funny." Quinn said and added, "Because I'm the head cheerleader." "Who the hell is going to follow you, your girls are gone?" Sophia asked and added, "They are song birds." Santana and Brittany walked in…"Chirp Chirp…" Santana said and Brittany continue, "Chirp Chirp…" All the cheerios crowded around them as Angel walked around and got her cheerleader outfit ready as Santana gave her a look. Rachel might forgive but Santana not so much._


	7. Chapter 7

_The Band_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201 _

_Part Seven_

_**Author's Notes: Bleed It Out is from Linkin Park and Black Velvet is from Ms. Myles**_

_Finn walked over to Rachel with Angel in tow and said hi to her. Rachel was happy with everyone in the world and so she gave him a hug. "How was your summer?" Rachel asked and Finn responded how he had a great summer went on a great vacation with his family and Angel's. "We would like in the studio, beach and…" Rachel said and Santana started kissing her neck. "Excuse me." Rachel said and attack Santana with a barrage of kisses. Solomon and Artie was getting the music ready. "Get ready guys." Everyone gather around the piano and Finn was on look out. "Go!" The music started…_

_Finn sings:_

_Yeah here we go for the hundredth time_

_Hand grenade pins in every line_

_Throw 'em up and let something shine_

_Going out of my freaking mind_

_Blaine Sings:_

_Filthy mouth, no excuse_

_Find a new place to hang this noose_

_String me up from atop these roofs_

_Knot it tight so i won't get loose_

_Kurt Sings:_

_Truth is you can stop and stare_

_Run myself out and no one cares_

_Dug the trench out laid down there_

_With a shovel up out of reach somewhere_

_Puck and Mike Sings:_

_Yeah, someone pour it in_

_Make it a dirt dance floor again_

_Angel Sings:_

_Say your prayers and stomp it out_

_When they bring that chorus in_

_Rachel Sings:_

_I bleed it out digging deeper_

_Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper_

_Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper_

_Just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_Solomon and Artie sings:_

_Go stop the show_

_Choppy words and a sloppy flow_

_Shotgun opera lock and load_

_Cock it back and then watch it go_

_Mama help me I've been cursed_

_Death is rolling in every verse_

_Santana, Brittany and Quinn sings:_

_Candy paint on his brand new hearse_

_Can't contain him he knows he works_

_Truth that hurts, I won't lie_

_Doesn't matter how hard I try_

_Katrina Sings:_

_Half the words don't mean a thing_

_And I know that I wont be satisfied_

_Tina Sings:_

_So why try ignoring him_

_Make it a dirt dance floor again_

_Say your prayers and stomp it out_

_When they bring that chorus in_

_Rachel was singing the chorus and Mr. Schuster walk in they tell him to join in then the big finish._

"_Wow guys now the song was depressing.." Will said and added, "The energy was great! The website looks good I have gotten Jacob's new poll and we are actually more popular. The wins and Royalty had something to do with that. Now we have to repeat and so in order to do that I have come up with a new point system of who gets the solo this year." Will said and added, "Every time you come here bring your best, there will be a guys, girls and overall standings.. The top seven will be in consideration. No favors that means it could be Tina or mike or anyone." So Will then went around and Blaine then Angel introduced themselves. The Cheerio girls stared a hole in her then it was Isabella who walked in and the girls would ready to attack. _

"_My name is Isabella Zacchara, I know from people here I am not well like but I find out you're the best and so enough talk, let me show you.." Isabella drops her bag and asked for no music…_

_Isabella sings_

_Please baby can't you see_

_My mind's a burnin' hell_

_I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin'_

_My heart apart as well_

_Tonight you told me_

_That you ache for something new_

_And some other woman is lookin' like something_

_That might be good for you_

_Quinn gets up and takes her hair down.._

_Isabella Sings_

_Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone_

_Go on believe her when she tells you_

_nothing's wrong_

_Quinn Sings:_

_But I'm the only one_

_Who'll walk across the fire for him_

_I'm the only one_

_Who'll drown in my desire for him_

_It's only fear I makes you run_

_The demons that you're hiding from_

_When all your promises are gone_

_I'm the only one_

"_Quinn.." Will said and Isabella walks around Quinn. _

_Isabella stands in front of Solomon.._

_Isabella sings:_

_Please baby can't you see_

_I'm trying to explain_

_Solomon Sings_

_I've been here before and I'm locking the door_

_And I'm not going back again_

_Isabella Sings_

_My eyes and arms and skin won't make_

_it go away_

_Quinn sings_

_You woke up tomorrow and wrestle the sorrow_

_That holds you down today_

_Isabella Sings_

_Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone_

_Go on believe her when she tells you_

_nothing's wrong_

_Quinn Sings:_

_But I'm the only one_

_Who'll walk across the fire for him_

_I'm the only one_

_Who'll drown in my desire for him_

_It's only fear I make you run_

_The demons that you're hiding from_

_When all your promises are gone_

_I'm the only one_

_I'm the Only One_

_Isabella Sings: I'm The only one_

_Isabella looks around to Solomon and Quinn blocks her. _

_Solomon Sings: _

_I won't be able to love you because I love Quinn all ready…_

_Everyone was quiet and Quinn looked at Isabella.. "She's in, I want her in. She'll could back up anybody else.. She's a good girl chorus member…" Quinn said and Isabella responded, "Keep talking bitch." _

_Solomon puts his hands on Quinn. "Baby she's not worth it. If you do something, you can't take out your sister." Solomon said and that was pillow talk for Quinn. She walked back to her seat. _

"_I would love to welcome all our new comers to New Directions and I have nothing more to say after that…I love senior year," Rachel said perky and then sat down. Santana shook her head because Rachel was being Rachel._

_After Glee, Brittany was looking at her schedule as she was entering the classroom and Sophia walked in then knocked over her books. Katrina came in and turned to Sophia. "You don't ever do that again!" Katrina yelled and Sophia responded, "I could do what I want, I'm a far bray and you're a dike." "That's enough!" the new teacher walked in and he was a big guy named Mr. Rayne. "What's your name?" Mr. Rayne asked and Sophia was a little scared. "Sophia…" She said and Mr. Rayne responded, "Class this is Introduction to being an actor but you see it's still a school and under a new mandate which has a one strike policy Ms. Sophia has violated. So go to the principal's office now!" Sophia walked out of the classroom and Mr. Rayne said, "Everyone fill out a hall pass, this is be a free period." Katrina pulled her girl up and clean her off. _

_Twenty minutes later, Quinn was walking down the hall and saw her father with Sophia. "I'm going to appeal to the school board!" Quinn's father yelled and Quinn responded, "What's going on?" "Your sister has been expelled for saying a word.." Quinn said and Mr. Rayne walked out. "Your daughter said a very negative gay slur to Ms. Show." "You said that to Katrina!" Quinn said and her father responded, "You defend your sister!" "No!" Quinn yelled and Quinn's father talked about taking her to the other school. "You know I think Sam will like me." Sophia walked away with her father. _

"_That's your family?" Mr. Rayne said and Quinn just shook her head. "I'm the new drama teacher.." Mr. Rayne said and added, "Apparently when you guys won National, the art department here got funded big time." Mr. Rayne walked off…_

_Rachel, Kurt and Blaine would walking where Quinn was._

"_We have a drama teacher." Rachel squeaked and Kurt was happy to hear this. "I mean that's great whatever you guys did you must have got a lot of funding." Blaine said and Kurt responded, "So he got Sophia kicked out." Quinn was happy about this but it was what she said afterward about going to where Sam was. _

_That night Santana was there with her drawing pens and she was drawing Sophia of all people. She kept on doing it and was drawing something first it was a bed. After the bed, she drew Sam then Sophia and then a alarm clock on the side which date said May eleventh. _

"_That was the night before he broke up with Quinn." Santana said and then she kept drawing the window of that night. She could have stopped at any time and then she draw out the window. This was getting creepy and Rachel is asleep by now. She text her.._

_**Santana Text: Squeak, if your awake…It happened again.**_

_**(Pauses for three minutes)**_

_Santana thought she was asleep and then there was a text._

_**Rachel Text back: Did you draw something?**_

_**Santana text back: It's about Sophia she was totally getting it on with Sam before they broke up.**_

_Santana waited then Rachel text back.._

_**Rachel Text back: Six A.M before we wake Brittany up…**_

_The following morning Santana was looking for a song as an assignment a song that tells about the best memory of there summer. _

_Rachel walked to her and Santana showed her the book as she was sitting in the front porch. Rachel saw the picture and the detail was dead-on. _

"_Solomon needs us to do to the song with rap tonight, he's going to do some adjustments." Santana said and Rachel responded, "Okay." "I think I'm going to do Live To Tell because of the drawing and I'm going to say because it was based on a personal family event that will beat you." Santana said and Rachel counter with. "What if I say the song I'm going to do is….Can't rain on my parade.." Rachel said and Santana surprised her when she said. "Barbara." "You knew who it was." Rachel squeak and Santana told her that it was her middle name also she wanted to surprise with her knowledge of her one of these days. Rachel gave her a present. It was a drawing book and it was also a diary all in one. "I think maybe there's more to them and you need to write it down." Rachel said. _

_Santana was more and more was in love with Rachel._

"_God man…Why do you love me so much?" Santana asked and Rachel responded, "Because it's easy, I know the worst of you and I have seen the best of you. You won sectionals and regional with a solo from you. I also won regional with the same number and nationals with Madonna. We're a team and I can't get enough of you when there's no crowd or audience. I'm high-maintenance and you don't just put up with me, your not afraid to put me in my place and I'm not scared of you." Rachel said and Santana gave her a small kiss. _


	8. Chapter 8

_The Band_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Eight_

_The cheerios would taking a moment as they would watching the team. _

"_I can't believe we play Sam's team tomorrow. It's so weird" Quinn said and Santana responded, "Not only Sam is going to be a little bitch and tell his team what to expect, you know there going to rough up your guy." "I don't remember wearing a bra." Brittany said. "Should we be worried that Finn hasn't thrown more 15 yards? My guy is hurt." Angel said and they all stare at Finn. They watch Blaine miss Solomon get set up to guard him a couple of times but the next one he kept breaking through. _

_For Santana this was a break, she wasn't the girlfriend or the psychic of some kind. She was just a cheerio. Don't get her wrong loves being all three but she loves her alone time with her girls but as time whines down, she slowly sees she misses the other aspect of her life. So as practice comes to an end, she gets dressed and get ready to pick Rachel up. _

_As Quinn walks to Solomon he asks about picking up a wedding band for his mother tomorrow and for her to come with since it's a holiday. Quinn is happy to agree…Brittany looked alert and asked, "Are you trying to steal my thunder? I'm the engaged one.." "I'm sure that's not what there doing.." Santana gave that glare to the both of them, she might be with Rachel but she's Brittany go to girl. Solomon explain the situation and Brittany understood. _

_Santana drove to Rachel's house and the brunette walked to the car with a smile on her face. They gave each other a big kiss. "I think we need to talk." Rachel said and they walked up to the bedroom. "Mr. Schuster said that the play is going to be a musical review and any song goes." Rachel said and added, "I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure the spotlight is on me." "Me too." Santana assured her and added, "I don't want to effect this. Right next to Glee club this is the time of day I look forward." Santana looked tired and Rachel lets her rest on her for a while. "Is this why sometimes you get crabby? You need that safe place." Rachel said and Santana responded, "Picture this for a second, you wake up make sure Brittany is up there's no big sister there. So quick Q up and listen to her talk about Finn over and over again. Then she talks about religion over and over you want to shoot yourself in the head. Then Coach Sue tells us about the Glee club. Okay I want the scholarship….I get to sing and it's okay if I screw up.." Santana rubs her legs. "Then I sang in sectional, won a contest and get together with the one person in the world who makes me a better person." Santana said and Rachel responded, "I never had a girlfriend in the friend sense or otherwise. I just always saw everyone has competition." Santana agreed that she's the same way _

_They look at each other. _

"_I'm going to steal the show." Santana said and Rachel responded, "Now if I do it first. I love you San." "I love you too baby." Santana said and they kissed each other. _


	9. Chapter 9

The Band

By

Sexandviolence201

Part Nine

"Okay my grandparents are like so hard on my mother." Solomon said and Quinn knew what that's like. "Why?" Quinn asked and Solomon told about the divorce but in some way they blame on his mother. Quinn told him that his mother is the coolest person in the world. Solomon smiled and they went into the ring store. "I'm looking to pick up my mother's ring." Solomon said and the very eager saleslady wanted to know if they would looking for a ring. They both said no. "God I went through that with Sam." Quinn said. 

"I'm definitely not Sam." Solomon said and Quinn told him that he was King Solomon then wanted to tell him about how he's sure about himself on what he does. It was much different then the guys she's been with and that was a turn-on that she re-broke her celibacy deal. "Then I fell in love with you and I never had that." Quinn said and as they would walking about the street was Kurt with Rachel. 

"My boyfriend is a football player, I haven't got slushee once since he started." Kurt said and Rachel responded since she's dated Santana how she's not gotten slushee. They would eight buildings away and they stopped. 

"You really loving this football player boyfriend." Rachel said and Kurt told her it's like a drug but worries about him getting hurt. Rachel and Kurt looked in the jewelry place as they passed in then saw Solomon on one knee and then Quinn lifting him up for a kiss. 

"What?" Santana exclaimed and Rachel recalled what she saw. "Damn Q, Brittany is going to freak, I'm going to freak on Q. Q knows that this is Brittany's time in the sun being engaged. Quinn can't stand not being the limelight." Santana said and then gave her girlfriend with Kurt the death look. "You two will not say a word." Santana said and Rachel agreed. "I promise." Kurt said and Rachel responded, "For Brittany, I might have a solution if it gets out." Santana was listening. 

"Okay everyone for our annual play, I've decided a sixteen song set music review." Schuster said and added, "That means you could try for as many solos but we have to agree on three group numbers with everyone." "Mr. Schuster, I think we should do Someone To Love." Rachel suggested and Santana was going to do one better. "We won regional with it. Rhytmn Nation." Santana said and Brittany shook her head. "I would like to do Bad Romance." Kurt said and then Will looked down. "Are you okay Quinn?" Will asked and Quinn responded, "I was helping Solomon with his things." "It was the turn-table." Solomon said and Quinn responded, "You remember how he forgets to take the record off." "I'm sorry honey, I just forget it was the wrong size record that's why it slipped off." Solomon said and Quinn responded, "Yes baby but you should have remembered the size of it." "I would have darling but I couldn't stop looking at you at the moment sweetheart." Solomon finished and Will stopped that back and forth. "You guys have three days." Will said and the couple left suddenly. Santana caught up with Brit and Kat. "Have you thought about your wedding?" Santana asked and Brittany responded how she had so many ideas. Katrina had ideas about the dress. "We could talk about them." Rachel suggested.

They would near Ms. Holidays class. "I could kill you son." Solomon said and Holly responded, "You should always remember the finger size of your girlfriend." "That's what I'm talking about." Quinn said and Kurt came in then asked to see Solomon about something. "I wanted to say you are one of my best friends." Kurt said and added,, "I was wandered if you ever thought about getting married to Quinn." Solomon paused and squirm a little. "Well…I mean you remember the…..I mean the promise ring Sa m gave her…I mean it would be soon…" Solomon said and Kurt agreed. "Have you thought about it…" Solomon was caught like a rat 

"I would want a winter wedding." Katrina said and Brittany responded, "I want Santa to get me a white lace dress." Rachel made that girly noise when she heard something romantic. Santana started to draw. 

"Do you think the bump on Quinn's finger is because of the sprained?" Katrina asked and Santana stopped. 


End file.
